The new variety of strawberry was created in a breeding program by crossing two parents; in particular, by crossing as seed parent an undistributed strawberry parent designated 9261 (unpatented) and as pollen parent an undistributed strawberry parent designated 9045 (unpatented). Female and male are selections from breeder's program of Planasa. Both parental varieties are property and have not been commercialized.
The resulting seedling of the new variety was grown and asexually propagated by runners in Segovia, Spain, 3° 59′W., 41° 22′N., 2742 feet elevation. Clones of the new variety were further asexually propagated and extensively tested. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.